1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective device for a mobile device, and more particularly, to a protective device with a replaceable backboard for a mobile device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The mobile phone has been equipped with a variety of new functions and delicately designed housing since it came into existence. Take iPhone as an example, it not only features various functions, such as camera, Personal Digital Assistant, media player, wireless communication, etc., but also supports wireless Internet access, reception and transmission of emails, mobile phone, text messages, Web browsing and wireless communication service. Moreover, the touch screen makes the operation simpler and easier. There have been several generations of iPhone and each of which enjoys great popularity around the world.
The smart phone is more precise than ever, and its delicate housing urges the user to use it with great care so that abrasions will not be formed on the surface of the mobile phone when the mobile phone is stored along with other items nor will the mobile phone be damaged by the impact force acting thereupon due to its fall from a higher place. Therefore, various protective products have been developed for mobile phones. Take a soft protective casing as an example, it is made of silicone gel and has a size substantially the same as that of the mobile phone. Such a soft protective case encloses the mobile phone and has to be removed and reinstalled before and after the replacement of the battery. As the protective casing has a size similar to that of the mobile phone, it will be damaged easily due to excess force exerted thereupon. Moreover, the act of frequent removal and reinstallation will result in elastic fatigue of the protective casing and cause cracks to form on the protective casing. Additionally, although the soft protective casing provides the mobile phone with protection against abrasions, it may not be sufficient to protect the mobile phone from damages caused by higher magnitude forces such as collision or punch.
Alternatively, there is a hard protective casing. The hard protective casing comprises components made of high-cost materials and is configured to solely provide enclosing protection. However, the prior art protective casing, soft or hard, is generally formed integrally and configured to entirely cover and enclose the mobile phone to provide protection while maintaining the user's personal style reflected by the housing. Nowadays, more and more consumers care about whether their personal items look fashionable and unique. As the protective casing is formed integrally, the user has to buy a new protective casing with different design if he/she does not like the original one anymore. This not only increases expenses but also causes inconvenience to the user.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for a protective device for a mobile device which improves the aforementioned prior art drawbacks and allows the user to replace the backboard according to his/her needs.